


Redamancy

by DisconnectedCraft



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Puns, Chubby Reader, F/M, Fluff, Other, Potential OOCness, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisconnectedCraft/pseuds/DisconnectedCraft
Summary: redamancy (‘red-a-“man-sE)(n.) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full.





	1. Sound - Gladiolus X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with an Ace!Reader in mind but now that I look back on it, it’s more a neutral… meeeh whatever I think it’s good that it’s neutral since it means it’s open to interpretations!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter! And Thank you for reading! :D

**BAM!!**

_KKRAKK!_

The sound of metal against hardened keratin and bone cracking rang through your ears as you finally broke the Duplicorn’s horns with your tonfas. The equine creature let out a mighty whinny in pain, as it fell on its side prone, struggling to get back on its hooves. As soon as you landed, pivoting to face the beast, weapon readied for the finishing blow…

“Too slow, sweetheart!”

A wet splat could be head as metal met flesh, splattering both you and Gladio in blood.

“And wide open, dear.”

Somersaulting over Gladio’s back, your baton connected against the firm muscle of another charging Duplicorn’s neck, sending the creature off course to the side for Noctis to land a precise strike with his Engine Blade.

“Nice work you two!” As the last of the Duplicorns fell to the prince’s feet, Noctis went to gather some of the horns that had been broken off by the party’s efforts for the bounty that was placed on the equine fiends, specifically for their parts.

Making inventory of the needed items, Ignis checked his notebook “It seems we’re found what we were looking for. And the right amount as well.”

Jumping and fist pumping the air, Prompto cheered, the adrenaline from the fight still running through his veins. “Oh yeah! We rock! Especially you-” 

However, he was interrupted by the sound your determined scream, as you launched yourself onto Gladio’s back, resulting in the tanned man grunting in surprise.

“You’re such kill stealer, you big palooka!” You exclaimed petulantly, pouting, as you got the tall brunet in a one-armed headlock, playfully punching the man’s back for doing such a heinous thing.

After getting over the shock of you launching yourself onto his back as well as the headlock, Gladio laughed whole heartedly at your childish but adorable tone. “Should’ve killed it faster then, sweetheart.”

Gladio gave your arm a gentle squeeze signalling you to let go, which you did so reluctantly. When your feet landed on solid ground, you crossed your arms and looked to the side, maintaining your huffy mood. Gladio, who had quite the lopsided grin, circled an arm around your waist and nuzzling his nose into your exposed neck. His beard tickled your shoulder, getting a little smile and laugh out of you.

“Don’t be cute, I’m mad at you.”

“But it’s working.”

_Click!_

Both you and Gladio looked at the source of the noise and see Prompto, camera in his hands and beaming brightly. Noctis and Ignis were behind him, peering over his shoulder at the picture he had taking, looking rather put off.

“Aaaand that’s one for the scrapbooks!”

“Get a room, you two.” Noctis was reflecting your earlier disposition, arms crossed, face to the side and pouting.

Pushing his glasses a little higher, Ignis coughed. “If you two are done, I advise we head back to the Regalia to turn in our mark.” Looking up at the darkening skies and rolling gray clouds, Ignis continued. “Especially if we don’t want to get caught in the incoming downpour.”

As if wanting to emphasise the bespectacled male’s point, the sound of distant thunder was heard right after. And with that everyone quickly gathered themselves and started heading to the Regalia for their trip back.

\-------------------------------------------------------

_Thu-thump…_

_…Thu-thump…_

That was all you could hear as snuggled even closer into the warm and firm body beside you, nestling further into Gladio’s muscular arms and as well as the bed you two shared. Nuzzling your nose into the cleft between his pectorals, you hummed happily, circling your arms around him, your fingers barely meeting as you rubbed slight shapes against his back muscles. Just being absently noting the slight yield of his flesh wherever your fingertips moved to and being comforted and enveloped by the almost purr-like sounds of contentment coming from the older man as he enjoyed your chaste ministrations.

He shifted ever so slightly, the sound of sheets ruffling in your ears, allowing him to free a hand to lift your face, gazing lovingly into your lidded eyes. Seeing the amber orbs burn with such intense love and affection made you feel shy, resulting in you trying to squirm away and blush. Gladio was having none of that though as one muscular arm held you in your place. You also wanted to look away, but the hand under your chin also stilled your attempts.

Just as you were about to object, to save yourself from that heated gaze, a calloused thumb rubbed across your lower lip. Never breaking his gaze, Gladio lowered his head towards you, leaning his forehead against yours, he rubbed the tip of his nose onto your own, breathing your scent in before moving closer, his lips barely brushing yours, his lashes tickling your eyelids.

“Beautiful…”

That one word, sounding deep and tender, sent a pleasant jolt in your spine. The tone of his voice rumbled through your body, shaking you to your core, giving a sense of comfort and… realness to the current present. That right here and right now…

Gladio was right here.

With you in his tight embrace.

_Longing_ for you.

Just as you did for _him_.

“Gladdy…” His nickname came out airily from your lips.

“Kiss me…” You uttered softly… Squeezing him tightly, trying to get yourself closer to him, and him to you. Just _wanting_ him to engulf you and your senses _completely_. “ _Please_ …”

With a smug smirk, Gladio continued brushing his lips against yours, resulting in you whimpering in protest, the adorable sound appealing to the raw and primal side of him and relishing it before obliging your request.

As the large hand moved from under your chin to cupping the side of your face, Gladio’s lips finally met yours. You sighed happily, eyes fluttering close, simply melting into the ardent yet languid kiss, as love and affection poured into you, the scent of campfire and his own musk invading your olfactory senses. Your fingers were busy caressing and sliding into every dip of the firm muscles of Gladio’s back, the need to have all your senses be completely dominated by the man before you.

As the kiss deepened, Gladio’s talented tongue rubbing so tantalizingly against your own, swallowing your moans, his hands busied themselves with exploring your body. One was running through your hair, the other sliding onto the small of your back, slipping into your loose nightshirt, to caress the soft skin underneath.

You pulled away, a thin strand of mixed saliva breaking from the passionate lip lock as giggles erupted from you, due to his calloused fingers dancing along your back, tickling you.

“Stooop~ That tickles~” Your voice was a little hoarse from the breath-taking kiss, nuzzling the tip of your nose onto his in response, a big smile on your face.

Chuckling, Gladio gave you a chaste peck on the lips and continued his slow exploration of your own body, memorising your own curves and dips of your body, the yield of your flesh and the spots that made you giggle, moan or shudder with pleasure. With the deep baritone of his voice rolling through you like waves lapping against the sea shore, and hot hands roaming appreciatively all over, you were simply sighing mess, occasionally coming back up to give short but sweet kisses on to your beau lips, like a swimmer surfacing back up for air.

“I love you, Gladio…” was uttered so softly, and unconsciously. Your hands travelled from his back to his chest, just off to the side of the sternum where the inked beak of eagle resided, resting where his heart was. You could feel a faint but steady throb of his heart beating. You spent a moment appreciating all the details of his avian tattoo as well as running your fingers and knuckles against the sides of his pectorals, in adulation and awe, earning a groan of pleasure and approval from Gladio as well as a squeeze on your hip and your back.

Stopping your worship of his body, you looked up, gazing into his eyes from under your lashes, drowning into the smouldering gaze of glazy honey brown, you continued. “…so, so much.”

“And I love you…” Was his husky response before sweeping you into another deep kiss. This time though the kiss was rougher and bellied a hunger deep inside Gladio. His tongue was completely dominating yours, melding and massaging, until pulling it into his own, his teeth nipping lightly at your lips as if trying to devour you and your soul. His hands pulled you closer, your hips flushed with his and your hair being tugged so firmly.

Pleasure coursed through you, sending all sorts of sensations throughout your body and senses, overstimulating and overwhelming. From shivers from his grunts as he swallowed your mewls rang in your ears to the jolts of ecstasy as mouth and tongue (along with his beard) did all sorts of wonderful to your own flesh, leaving his claim over you again and again.

As the need to sleep reared its head in, the kiss you two shared was broken, leaving both you and Gladio breathing heavily, lips swollen and wet as you both shared sleepy yet sated smiles, legs tangled and arms draped over one another, just savouring each other’s presence letting the moment ebb away.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Was the husky response Gladio drawled out. Pulling the blanket until it covered the both of you, Gladio gave you one last kiss to your forehead and brought you a little closer, his lips resting near where he just kissed before settling onto the pillows below.

Bringing a hand up to gently stroke along his bearded jawline, you whispered “Sweet dreams, my dear…” Before resting you hand on his shoulder, near the base of his neck as you nestled in his embrace, closing your eyes and lulled to sleep by the faint pulses of his heartbeat felt by you fingers and heard by you.

_Thu-thump…_

_…Thu-thump…_


	2. Presence - Noctis X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again even though I wrote this with an Ace!Reader and an Ace!Noctis in mind, once I was looking over it I feel it’s more neutral than anything else. Which isn’t always a bad thing in my opinion. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> And thank you for reading! :D

It was a cold and windy Saturday. Comfortable silence pervaded the lounge room as small rays of diffused sunlight filtered through the blinds of Noctis’ apartment.

Currently both you and Noctis were currently on his plush rug, comfortable and warm in some loungey pajamas, near the small coffee table that held mugs of hot chocolate, lots of pages of high school homework and notes. You were on your stomach, wearing baggy cotton capris and Noctis’ soft black and baggy shirt, the sleeves covering your hands sans your fingers as you concentrated on the sleek black handheld in your hands playing Monster Hunter. Leaning on Cocolatte, your big fat yellow Chocobo plushie, the plush toy providing some additional comfort as your in-game character dodged rolled out of the way from a giant charging tiger-skinned shark frog called a Zamtrios.

Noctis was also on his stomach, in his other soft black and baggy shirt (because he had a lot of the same shirts, the adorable lazy-bum) in dark grey slacks, his chin on your bum as he too focused on his in-game character, taking advantage of the shark frog monster’s diverted attention and attacking the monster’s tail in an effort to break it.

From an older outsider’s point of view, they would question while a young couple like you weren’t engaging with one another, and lament at the way youngster these days just aren’t connecting anymore, the situation both you and Noctis were in was far from detached and disconnected.

Both you were engaging each other through an escapist fantasy of grand monster slaying adventures, communicating in game through customised text prompts encouraging one another whenever your downed the large creature to its side, as it struggled to get back up on its feet. You both laughed whenever something funny happened such as someone trying to get back up an rocky cliff face, only for the other to scream a warning too late, as the person climbing up was pummelled by the monster off the cliff and into the next map that they just came out of. You both screamed at each other whenever something absolutely unfair happened. Or whenever one of you accidentally hit one another in-game and send them away from the main target.

But by the end of it, it was all in good fun as by the end of the hunting quest, the job was done with great gusto with many trials and tribulations that just brought both you closer together not only as friends but as lovers as well.

As both your characters were transported back to the hub room, both of you decided to try out another hunt this time something a bit more challenging. Noctis yawned, settling his cheek comfortably onto one of your bum cheeks as he waited for you to looked through your quest list for a challenging monster to fight.

“Your bum’s soft…” Mumbling contently, at hand coming up to poke at the other cheek. “It’s like a pillow…”

You smiled and chuckled, still focused on finding a quest for both of you to do. “That’s cause I’m fat and chubby.”

Nuzzling it, Noctis smiled. “So soft…”

Silence filled the room, and in that time, you had managed to find a quest, a Raging Brachydios quest. Once you chose it you told Noctis to prep for the punching explosive dinosaur, as you went out to change your kit too.

“Please don’t fart.”

You sputtered out laughing at the sudden breaking of the silence by such as silly statement in such a serious tone, your face and laughs muffled by the soft fleece of Cocolatte. As the request continued to register in your brain, the contrast of the tone and sentence continued to make you laugh.

Noctis pouted a bit at your reaction. “I’m serious though, please don’t.”

Trying to get yourself to breathe, as you were currently wheezing from how hard you were laughing, you picked up your handheld that you had dropped accidentally to grasp at Cocolatte, to pick up where you left off in your laughing fit.

“No promises, Nocty.” Was your reply to his request. “You’re such a silly.”

Pouting even more, Noctis contemplated whether he should move up to avoid the possible smelly situation. “ _Meeeh_ , can’t be bothered…”

Snickering at the predictable response you uttered. “Don’t blame me now.” As your character was ready and in essence you were ready for another round of monster hunting.

_Ready and waiting!_

“Oh I will.” At the sound of the in-game text notification from his handheld and yours, he got his character ready as well. “I will totally and utterly blame you.”

_Ding-a-ling!_

“If you say so Nocty~ If you say so~”

Thankfully, throughout the volcanic hunt in with the punchy dinosaur you never did, according to the future king, once fart in his face. And Noctis got much more comfortable as the gaming session went on, just enjoying the warmth of your flesh and how comfortable your body was. Just as you enjoyed the physical weight of his presence on your back and rear as you both gamed until the mid-evening. 

Forgetting your school work, and postponing it for tomorrow, just enjoying each other’s physical and warm presence in that lovely lounge room of Noctis’ apartment.


	3. Taste - Ignis x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something I thought was cute for this series and for Ignis! I had the idea that this happened before Noctis' journey and of course during the time when he as in the Crystal so... yeah... Sorry if it doens't make sense but regardless I'm happy with this one!
> 
> Please enjoy! :3

Ignis was the epitome of **sophistication** and _finesse_.

From the way, he would dexterously handle a knife in the kitchen, then smoothly transition to combat with his daggers without fail to engage in battle…

To how he carried himself in the presence of others, stoic and observing but with confidence and purpose to relaxing in the presence of his three brothers, Gladio, Prompto and Noctis sneaking in puns without them noticing and the occasional shade at their own expense (and sometimes his own.)

Right down to his immaculate and clean appearance, his hair perfectly spiked and upright and his tailored suits.

To everyone, he was perfection and excellence.

Including you.

-

Until the incident, that rendered Ignis blind.

It took a while for him and his fellows to adjust to his disability but once he managed to work around it, he was back in top form.

He could still handle a knife as dexterously as he did in the kitchen as he did with his dagger in combat, even more so with his cane.

He still carried his eloquence and confidence with each step he took.

And yes, Ignis was still recognised for his skills, poise and his loyalty to the Crown… But only in his presence. As soon as people thought he was out of earshot they would start talking about his disability, in hushed tones, gossiping…. Questioning….. Silently judging.

But not you.

To you, he was still the epitome of sophistication and finesse. Even more so now than ever. And if you could add more monikers and descriptions to the ever-growing list of how to describe the one and only Ignis Stupeo Scientia.

Dignified.

Steadfast.

And truly _stunning_.

-

You were the epitome of simple and plain but rustic and nostalgic.

Your kitchen was a mess of pots, pans, ingredients and utensils but the food and beverages you produced were simply delicious. Full of love and heart.

In the presence of others, you were shy and humble but somehow so expressive with your expressions, body language open and inviting as the small little details such as the remnants of flour on your cheeks and the scent of sweet apple pie added to your simplistic charms. Your modest tone and the way you tilted the brim of your hat to mask your whimsy gaze as you handed foodstuffs to both common and classy folks of all kinds with a small but radiant smile of happiness that people couldn’t help but [i]feel[/i] just a little bit happier for just a moment.

Right down to how sometimes, you just couldn’t let go of your favourite comfortable striped sweater due to how sentimental and dear it was to you. A reminder and gift of your old grandmother. Whenever you discovered there was a hole or rip, you often patched it up with cute little appliques of chocobos, stars or whatever cute prints you could get your hands on to just wear it a little longer. Despite how you knew your beloved grandmother would totally make you a new one but nonetheless appreciated your efforts to keep them, especially when she sees your bandaged fingertips and your proud and content smile.

And while no one noticed you, especially Ignis at first, you were a diligent and hard working as errand runner for the Citadel doing various jobs delivering things from foodstuffs to parcels and documents to officials and guards.

And you simply _adored_ Ignis.

Before, when it was love at first sight for you, as the random runner for the Citadel.

Now, as Ignis’s one and only significant other.

Forever and more.

\------------------ THEN ------------------

Before Ignis paid attention to you, you would leave messy, anonymous but encouraging handwritten notes alongside his regular mug of Ebony and documents for the day. Notes with _“Do your best! I know you can get through this!”_  with an oblong happy face and thumbs up to _“I heard 10-minute power naps are good! Please rest your eyes even if it’s for 5 minutes!”_  with another oblong face but this time with a concerned expression. Ignis had to admit, it was quite endearing that whoever the errand runner was, was concerned for him as well as his well-being, and he found himself occasionally obliging their requests whenever he did have insufficient amount of sleep.

As your crush and love for him grew with each passing moment, and holidays like Valentines’ approached, you’d spend sleepless nights trying to make perfect confectionery treats or gifts for the man you’re absolutely, enamoured by.

For Valentines’ Day, Ignis would notice that beside his regular mug of Ebony, there was a ribboned bag of marshmallows in the shape of hearts, of white, pink, a light beige[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPXJ1uobO_0) and mint green*[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYzBLD6AM7c). There was an origami card in the shape of a heart that was slightly opened and that had white dusty finger prints on them. Opening the note, he couldn’t help but smile at familiar messy handwriting.

_“Happy V-day sweetheart! These sweet hearts were made for you! I hope you like them!”_ There was the same oblong happy face that had heart surrounding it.

Ignis then found out that each of the marshmallows had a different flavour, the light brown ones being his favourite since they tasted of Ebony coffee. He shared the rest with Noctis and his friends who loved them just as much as they loved teasing Ignis who their Valentine was. He also learned a new recipe that day.

For April Fool’s Day, Ignis received a black porcelain mug rimmed in gold and with fancy cursive that said **“A BIG ASS MUG OF GET SHIT DONE”** which got a chuckle out of him. Due to the contrast of how fanciful and elegant the mug was in comparison to the vulgarity of the statement. The same handwritten note this time stating, _“I’m sorry for swearing but I want to make you laugh today! Please do you best as per usual, sir!”_

And so, you both continued this song and dance for a couple of years, each holiday you would spend countless nights perfecting whatever handmade item and Ignis would find these gifts and notes with his regular mug of Ebony and his work for the day. Occasionally Ignis would catch glimpses of you and your ever-present cap as well as the scent of Ebony and sweetness so he knew who to look out for when talking to his peers about the little messenger.

To be honest, you would’ve preferred it to keep up the song and dance of being the anonymous admirer, since you knew that Ignis was the future royal advisor to the future king Noctis and quite frankly, it was just too much of an impossible dream to hope that maybe one day the bespectacled male would reciprocate your feelings. Even if you ever did decide to confess to him, it was just too much of dream come true to ever be reality.

But Ignis had, had enough of playing ignorant, and on one particular Valentines’ Day, your superior had told you that Mister Scientia wanted to have a word with you personally.

You were shocked cause you’ve never been called by him personally before and were quite an internal mess of nerves and questions as you made your way to his office. As your mind swam with what possible reasons Ignis wanted to talk to you about, the niggling sense of dread suggested that he somehow knew the notes were from you and that you were going to be reprimanded for harassing him, which sent you into a flurry of panic and fear as you knocked on his door.

Only to be pleasantly surprised when his door opened to an unoccupied room. Curious and troubled, you stepped in quietly, and gasped as you saw a familiar white object on his desk full of documents, pens, papers and various miscellaneous office stationery.

There still present on his desk, near neat stack of paperwork, and right besides the plate of nibbled on Chiffon Cake that you also had helped make, was a white porcelain mug, with the familiar cursive that you finally perfected, after much wiping and rewriting.

_“My love for you is like a whole latte coffee!”_ Ending with a small fat heart.

But the bespectacled male wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“That’s odd… I was told to come up here…” You didn’t notice that Ignis was behind you as he closed and locked his door quietly.

“And you were correct.”

Startled, you gasped again, this time rather loudly, jumping before turning around slowly and stiffly, like a spooked chocobo. Before you was the man himself. The object of your affections, desires, dreams and daydreams, leaning on the doorway looking very handsome and suave.

“Uh…Uh-um… is… is something the matter Mister Scientia?” You managed to stumble out, looking at your shoes as your fingers fiddled with the brim of your cap, hoping that it would hide the incoming ooze of embarrassment from your eyes.

Ignis couldn’t help but smile at how shy you were being, adoring the little attempts to make yourself smaller and refusing to look up at him from under your cap.

“So, you’re the little dove that’s been sending me these messages.” He couldn’t help but be glad that it was you. The little runner who often cooks for their superiors and brought a little happiness to Citadel staff whenever they were sent to run errands for the staff.

You bit the bottom of your lip. Oh no, was this the moment that you were dreading all these years?

“Is…Is it… bad???” You managed to spit out in your nervousness, wanting nothing but a Behemoth to come barging in and gore you on the spot.

You heard steps, until you felt a small amount of heat radiating from the taller man. Gloved hands on yours as he tried to move them away from their current position, attempting to get a good glance of your face.

“No.” Shock override the stiffness of your fear and soon you were face to face with gentle sea foam green eye and a charming smile, that made your heart skip several beats.

“Just wondering where you’ve _bean_ all this time.”

\------------------ NOW ------------------

Both you and Ignis were enjoying a little get together at your makeshift café that you had made for everyone during the time of Darkness, hoping a little bit of homemade food and maybe some Insomnian food might cheer up those who had escape from Insomnia to Lestallum. While you didn’t have as much equipment in your current kitchen than the one in the Citadel you made do with what you have, still as sunny and cheerful as ever as you helped deliver homemade meals to the workers at EXINERIS, down trodden citizens of Insomnia and Niflheim, the hunters and Glaives that are helping to bring Light in these dark times.

As he waited for you to bring his meal, he couldn’t help but smell the familiar smell of Ebony that you would make for him when you were a runner for the Citadel as well as the same Chiffon Cake that you had made him during that time where he decided to confess to you.

It brought a sense of nostalgia of times gone by, but at the same time a sense of home, especially during such trying times.

“You want a piece of me, _Cupcake_?” You asked him playfully, as you settled the plate and mug down in front of him.

“To be honest, dear.” Ignis began as he took a sip of Ebony, feeling warm not only form the drink but at your words. “I want _muffin_ less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * & ** - The recipes for these marshmellows are from KawaiiSweetWorld on Youtube! She has three marshmellow recipes and I basically based the marshmellows Reader makes on her's!
> 
> P.S.: I'm sorry (not sorry) for the puns! XD


End file.
